


Stay

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feelings, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Freddie wants to see us sleeping together," Jim blurts, the words almost blurring together he says them so quickly, ducking his head at the end and laughing a little, nervously.





	Stay

Jim's obviously not in the mood to be teased tonight. Freddie couldn't really say why this is making it so impossible to resist teasing him; maybe it has something to do with the way Jim keeps tugging on his hair to get his mouth where he wants it. He kind of hopes that if he holds out a little bit longer, maybe Jim’ll do it harder.

He curls a hand loosely around his own cock, and lays a row of soft, careful kisses on the inside of Jim’s thigh, slowly inching higher. His legs fall open a little wider, his grip goes a little tighter in his hair, and Freddie hides a grin against his leg, completely ignores his not-exactly-subtle guidance, and starts kissing gently down the inside of his other thigh.

Jim kicks him in the hip. Hard. "Freddie motherfucking Mercury-“ his cock twitches in his grip, and he gives himself a little squeeze. Jim curses like any other Irishman Freddie’s ever know, but there’s something about him doing it in bed that’s really fucking hot every single time. "-if you don't stop fucking around and get me off now, I will stop this, walk over, and have Brian get me off. While we tie you up in the corner."

He growls the last few words, and it's a joke, just a friendly threat, payback for his teasing him, but oh, oh god, the image - Freddie bucks up into his own fist, just once, fingers tightening to the point of pain, and comes all over his own chest.

Jesus Christ. He wasn't even close before.

He knows his face is flaming red when he lifts his head. Jim is staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Seriously? Did that just get you off?"

He can't really read his tone at all. There's some mockery and some fondness, but beyond that, he has no idea what Jim’s thinking. "Um," he says.

"No, you know what, get me off now, talking later," Jim says, and this time when Jim pulls him down between his legs, Freddie follows his lead without hesitation.

* * *

 

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about. About Freddie," Jim says. He sounds kind of serious.

Brian closes the book in his lap . Oh god, he hopes everything is okay with those two. He's never seen Freddie as happy as he is with Jim, and he really couldn't stand watching him lose that.

He mentally shakes his head at his own pessimism. Talk about Freddie and boyfriends, and his mind immediately jumps to the worst case scenario. Of course they're fine. Not that Jim doesn't come to him occasionally for Freddie-related advice, but Brian very much doubts he'd come to him if they had real relationship problems.

Jim sits down on the couch opposite his with one of his legs crossed underneath him. "Look, I wanted this to come from me, so you can just tell me to fuck off if you want to, and Freddie doesn't ever have to know. I really don't want to mess anything up between you two."

It's a weird beginning to the conversation, but Brian just nods at him to continue. His and Freddie's friendship has survived a whole bunch of years crammed together in close quarters, Brian’s brooding and Freddie’s temper, and more vicious arguments in the recording studio than he can even count at this point. He honestly doesn't think there's much that could fuck them up, at this point.

"Freddie wants to see us sleeping together," Jim blurts, the words almost blurring together he says them so quickly, ducking his head at the end and laughing a little, nervously.

Except possibly that.

Brian resists the urge to bang his head against the wall. "How about we don't do that," he says. “Honestly, are you kidding me? I've seen what happens when his boyfriends cheat on him. Is this one of his self-destructive phases again? Because you have to distract him when he starts that shite, that never ends well."

"I. It wouldn't be cheating?" Jim says, sounding a little uncertain. "I mean, you still know him better than I do, maybe he is just being self-destructive or something, but, like. He seemed really into the thought? You know?" He's blushing a little, and Brian thinks about what he's hinting at, Freddie getting off to thoughts of him and Brian together, and knows his face is turning a really unattractive shade of tomato red. His cock is starting to press against the zipper of his pants, but the way he's sitting will probably hide that.  He tugs the book in his lap a little higher just in case.

It's not like he's never thought about Jim that way before, rarely and guiltily; he's Freddie's boyfriend, he just really doesn't want to go there even in his thoughts. But Brian's only human, and Jim’s smart and quirky and he’s got these fantastic arms. Of course he's thought about him.

"Anyway, just, like, think about it? Or talk to Freddie, maybe. I mean, I don't even know if you'd be into…" He's laughing nervously again, flailing with his hands. "Yes, anyway. Christ, this is so awkward, can we change the topic now? How about that World Cup?”

"I'll... think about it," Brian says awkwardly. Safe to say that he'll be doing a whole lot of thinking. Some of it probably with his hand down his pants. "Anyway, what about you? You'd be kind of a big part of this. I mean, would you even be into it?"

Jim's still blushing, but he's looking at him full on - looking him over, really, checking him out, and Brian is suddenly very conscious of the way his mostly unbuttoned shirt shows his scrawny chest, and the way his hair is even fluffier than normal today. For the first time during this whole conversation, Jim’s voice is free of any hesitation or doubts when he says, "Yeah. I would, actually, be really into that. So. Think about it."

Brian's still staring at him when he leaves the room.

* * *

 

"Of course it wouldn't be cheating," Freddie says when Brian brings it up. He's sitting on the couch with on of his legs crossed under him, the exact same way Jim was sitting earlier. The thought makes Brian smile a little. "God, I can't believe he just told you about that." He keeps his head bent down, hiding his face. "I mean, he wouldn't be doing it to hurt me, or because he doesn't want me anymore, or because I fucked up somehow. And it would be you, darling. Of course it would be different if it's you."

Freddie's scuffing a foot against the carpet, embarrassed, but he says the words with complete conviction. "Look, I truly don't want to pressure you into anything you're not into, but if you're worried about me… I'm not trying to fuck up our friendship, I'm not trying to fuck up my relationship, I just think it would be really, really hot."

There's probably a lot of things Brian could say to argue with that; he just really doesn't want to.

* * *

 

They wait for a hotel night to do it. There's enough space in the little bedroom at the back of the bus for two people to have sex in relative comfort, but Brian's pretty sure that if you tried to add a third person, even one who only wants to watch, someone would get kicked in the head.

When Brian walks into the room, Freddie and Jim are already there, sprawled on the couch watching telly. Brian's been out talking to label execs all day, so he's still wearing a tie. He feel overdressed, ridiculous and a whole lot like a third wheel, even though they invited him. Jim doesn't give him a lot of time to think, though. He switches off the TV as soon as Brian closes the door behind him, walks over in three long strides, pushes Brian back against the door, and gives him a hard, lewd kiss.

Brian stands frozen for several long, awkward seconds, his arms hanging stiffly down by his sides, but then the moment catches up to him. Jim smells really good, like shampoo and clean laundry and a little like Freddie's cologne, and when Brian tentatively puts his arms around him, he feels warm and solid against him. Brian opens his mouth to him and pulls him closer against him, lets Jim set the pace. Brian's always liked this, the moment when you kiss someone for the first time, the way everyone kisses differently and it's like you have to learn it all over again with each new person.

Jim's intense, shoving him up hard against the door, biting his lips a little. It's really hot. He'd bet Freddie loves it, too. The thought makes his cock twitch, and then Jim's pressing closer, sliding one leg in between his, and Brian goes from half-hard to painfully hard so fast it makes his head swim. They're both panting when Jim backs away, the awkwardness of that first moment almost completely dispersed. Freddie is watching them from the couch with wide, reverent eyes. "So this was a really good idea," he says, hushed, like he's worried about disturbing them.

Jim beams at him, the toothy, dorky grin that Brian's never seen directed at anyone but Freddie. “Right?" he says gleefully.

It makes him feel flattered, but also a little like a cool new toy they're playing with for the first time, which is a little disconcerting. But then, threesomes where you're the third joining a couple are always a little awkward, aren't they?

"So where do you want to be?" Brian asks Freddie.

Freddie's eyes flick between them. "Um," he says, scuffing at the carpet. "I guess…"

He trails off, nervous or embarrassed. It's weird, because very few things embarrass Freddie, especially in regards to sex, and it's not like this is the first of his kinks Brian's ever found out about. But apparently this is different to Freddie.

"You want us to tie you up?" Jim asks easily. He's by far the one among them handling this situation with the most grace. But then, Jim's always been fairly unflappable. Brian has watched him dodge awkward questions and mortifying situations with a polite smile plenty of times.

It's a completely different smile that he's directing at Freddie now, though, eyes dark and a little predatory. "That's what you wanted, right, to be tied up in a corner, nothing you can do about it while Brian fucks me."

Freddie shivers and nods, his face red.

"Give me your tie," Jim says, turning to Brian. He fumbles it off with clumsy fingers. Christ, he's a guitarist with anxiety, keeping control of his hands while he's nervous is how he makes a living. But right now, his palms are sweaty and his nails are catching in the simple knot.

"Hey, it's just us," Jim says, nudging his shoulder gently. "I once got drunk and cried on your shoulder because some stupid gossip rag said something mean about me, of all things, and if we started listing all the embarrassing things Freddie's done in front of you we'd never stop. You don't have to be nervous in front of us."

Jim’s fingers are quick and sure when he takes the tie from him, and once again, the way he doesn't seem awkward about the situation at all makes it a whole lot easier to relax.

Jim gestures to Freddie and he comes over immediately, eagerly, lets Jim tie his hands behind his back with Brian's tie and kneels against the wall when Jim pushes down on his shoulder, holds himself very still while he loops the free end of the tie around a radiator pipe. He's fully dressed, jeans and socks and a t-shirt, but Brian can see the hard line of his cock through the tight pants, and the muscles in his arms come into sharp relief when he strains against the tie a little.

He's gorgeous, and Brian feels a sudden sharp wave of longing. Freddie was his first serious male crush, the first boy he ever felt anything but friendship for. Brian doesn't think he'll ever stop being just a little bit in love with him.

But that's not what they invited him here for. He shouldn't be having these thoughts about his all-but-married best friend at all, not ever, but especially not now, when Jim's standing right next to him, giving him a mischievous smile and hooking one finger through his belt.

It's not like Jim's some sort of consolation prize here. Like winning the lottery, Freddie frequently says about him, and Brian agrees with every word of that.

* * *

 

This is the greatest idea Jim's ever had, Freddie's pretty sure. And Jim's had a lot of good ideas. His shoulders already hurt a little from being held back so tightly, and his cock definitely hurts, he's that bloody hard.

Brian's kissing Jim again, and they're so gorgeous together, the hottest thing Freddie's ever even imagined. His hips twitch up into the air a little, automatically, and he makes an embarrassing whimpering sound when there's nothing to rub up against.

"Hush, don't distract me," Jim says absentmindedly, and then trails off into a shaky moan when Brian's fingers slip below the shorts he’s wearing.

From this angle, he can tell that Jim’s hard already, arching into the press of Brian's fingers, his hips stuttering when Brian touches him just right.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," Freddie catches himself whispering, under his breath, and he bites his own lip to make himself shut up.

Jim tugs his shirt overhead and pushes his shorts down, leaving him in nothing but his underwear, and Freddie hears Brian's breath catch in his throat. He understands completely. Even after months, the sight of Jim like that is enough to take Freddie's breath away, and he doesn't think he'll ever quite manage to get used to it.

Brian, unsurprisingly enough, is totally smoother than him, managing to trace Jim’s nipples with one hand while keeping that perfect rhythm on Jim's cock with the other one, which is exactly the kind of multitasking Freddie quite honestly sucks at. It's kind of weird to be proud of his best friend's sexual prowess like that, isn't it? Probably still less weird than the way it turns him on like crazy, though.

They're both ignoring Freddie completely, now, all focused on each other. Jim's scratching at Brian's back through his shirt, biting and sucking his throat above the open collar, leaving a series of stark pink bruises on Brian's pale skin. Freddie doesn't bruise easily like that, and he suspects Jim’s enjoying the opportunity. He loves leaving marks.

This is the moment he'd been worried about, whenever he'd actually thought about it instead of imagining the scene with his hand around his cock: the moment where they'd forget about him, his best friend and his boyfriend all wrapped up in each other and him out on the sidelines. The idea had seemed so hot, in the fantasy, inside his brain; but he'd worried that in reality, he'd end up feeling rejected and ignored.

He needn't have worried. Freddie's never been so turned on in his life, and there's no moment of feeling left out, either. Not that any of what they're doing is a show for his benefit. Brian's clever fingers between Jim’s legs, the way Jim tears at Brian's shirt so impatiently a few buttons go flying: this is what they're like, having sex. It's a lot hotter than a show would be.

But still he feels like part of what's going on, like there's this spark of connection, still. Jim carefully keeps both of them angled so he's got a good view, even while he's grinding hard into Brian's hand.  _This is turning you on so much, isn't it?_  he asks him with a gently mocking rise of his eyebrow, and when Jim gets Brian’s shirt the rest of the way off, Freddie rolls his eyes at the momentary flicker of discomfort on Brian's face - Shut up, you're gorgeous, darling - and gets a shy smile in return.

Jim finally pulls away from Brian's hand with a sigh and gestures to his pants. "Come on, off with those." He steps out of his own underwear and stretches out on the bed, completely naked, legs slightly spread, watching Brian with an appreciative smile on his face. Brian just stands there for a long moment, staring at him, with his hands frozen on his belt buckle like he's forgotten what it is or how it might possibly work. Not as smooth as all that, now.

Finally he manages to fumble his belt open, dropping his pants and boxers on the floor, and gets up on the bed, in between Jim's spread thighs. He takes his time going down, teasing Jim just a little, licking his nipples and kissing his stomach, his thighs, but he doesn't drag it out the way Freddie likes to do.

Freddie can't really see that much from here - well, no. Freddie can see a whole lot from here. Brian's ass, for one thing, all pale and tempting with him on his knees between Jim's legs; Brian's big cock bobbing slightly between his legs in a way that is somehow both funny and hot; the pale stretch of Brian's back in sharp contrast to Jim's tanned leg wrapped around it; Jim's naked, perfect body all stretched out on the bed, tense and restless, hips hitching up towards Brian's mouth.

What he can't actually see much of is what Brian's doing to him, beyond the occasional flash of tongue when Brian moves his head at just the right angle. But Jim's noises make it pretty damn clear that whatever he's doing, it's really working for him.

Jim’s leg wraps more tightly around Brian, pulling him in even closer, and he's got a hand tangled up in Brian's curls, too, directing his movements. Freddie is torn between being envious of Brian and being envious of Jim and just really, desperately wanting to touch himself. The tie around his hands is probably all stretched out of shape by now, he's pulled it so taut: trying to get closer to them, trying to get his hand free, simply enjoying the way it holds him back.

Jim's really close now, he can tell. He always gets really loud in the seconds just before, but then he comes on this single quiet, contented sigh, as if in that moment, everything is perfect in his world and he's happy just to float in the pleasure. Freddie loves that little noise more than anything.

Something about it obviously gets to Brian, too; he reaches down and grabs his own cock hard with his left hand, not stroking, just squeezing down the way you do when you're suddenly way too close to the edge.

Don't stop now, Freddie wants to tell Brian. He loves it when you play with him like this, when he's already all sensitive and blissed out. Turns out he doesn't have to say it, though; Brian just hauls Jim’s leg up into a different position, spreads Jim’s cheeks a little, stretches his neck a little, and gets right down to eating him.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck," Jim mutters, his voice all broken and scratchy now. "Freddie, fuck, he's so good at this," and Freddie almost dislocates his own shoulder trying to get a hand on his dick. It doesn't work; he's still trapped.

Brian’s got him hard again in record time and seems perfectly happy to keep fucking Jim with his tongue until he comes again, but Jim pushes him away, collapsing limply back onto the bed. "Fucking hell," he says, "Gimme a moment."

Brian's grinning, smug and happy. He wipes his mouth carefully with a corner of the sheet and then crawls up the bed to kiss Jim, a little shyly like he's not sure that's welcome right now. Jim happily licks right into his mouth, though, stroking his arms, a lot more gentle now than he was before. There are bright reds streaks on Brian's back, scratch marks, like Jim was clawing at his shoulders. Freddie didn't even notice, he was so focused on Jim's face by the end of it.

"Now, come on," Jim says, and Brian pulls back a little too quickly. It's the first time he's really let it show that he must be at least as desperate as Freddie is by now.

"How do you -"

"Just like this," Jim says, pulling Brian down on top of him and hooking a leg over his shoulder.

They'd talked about this, before, but neither that, nor the many times Freddie's imagined this moment with his hand on his dick have prepared him for the reality of it, how fucking hot it would be to watch Brian slide inside him like that, careful fingers stretching first, then his cock sinking in slowly. Freddie stops so much as breathing for a minute, just completely struck dumb with lust, watching Brian's dazed expression, Jim moaning and biting his lip, moving back eagerly into Brian’s deep thrusts. Brian's panting, making low, moaning noises, and his skin is shining with sweat, but he's still holding back, waiting for Jim.

Freddie twists his hands against the tie, his entire body straining towards them, and suddenly watching isn't quite enough anymore. He wants to be with them; wants his mouth on Jim's cock, wants Brian's cock in his arse. Still, the feeling of helplessness, of desperation, is hot as fuck, and when Jim turns his head, holding his eyes as he comes again, smiling, he's so close it's almost physically painful. The lightest touch would be enough, right now. But there's nothing to rub up against, and the tie is holding him fast.

Brian's almost as close, he can tell; his thrusts have moved from smooth and deep to short and erratic now, and his hands are clenching hard in the sheets.

"Stop," Jim says, so out of nowhere it takes Freddie a second to register the word. Brian stops moving immediately, though, blinking down at him, the muscles in his shoulders and hips bunched tight like it's taking him physical effort not to move.

“Jim?” he says, his voice rough and shaky.

"You want to come in Freddie's mouth?" he says, and Freddie feels his hips twitch hard against thin air.

Brian's turned to look at him, eyes wide, staring at his mouth; he's licking his lips, Freddie realizes. "Freddie?" Brian asks, voice strangled, and Freddie nods hard, feeling himself blushing with how eager he is for this.

"Yeah. Please," he says, and Brian's at his side with two long steps, dragging Jim along by their laced hands. Jim’s grinning, open and happy, gorgeous, and fuck, Freddie loves him so much. Loves them both so much.

Brian stops in front of him, looking down at him a little hesitantly, like he's not quite sure what he's allowed to do, with Freddie all bound up and helpless like this. But Freddie's just about had all the teasing he can handle, and it feels like he's been straining for a touch for hours. He leans forwards as much as his ties will allow, pulling against the sharp, satisfying ache of his bound arms, and licks a long stripe up the side of Brian's cock. He can taste Jim on Brian's skin, fuck, this is the craziest, hottest thing that's ever even happened to him.

Brian moans and takes a step forward, coming into easier reach, and Jim's hand is in Freddie's hair, guiding him down, gentle but firm, and it's so easy to lose himself in it, caught between the both of them, their combined taste on his tongue. With how worked up he already is, it doesn't take Brian long at all to come, and Freddie moans at the taste of him on his tongue. But then they're both dropping to their knees beside him, their hands tangling on his cock, finally, finally touching him, and he drops his head onto Brian’s shoulder and comes with a loud, grateful moan.

He's only half aware of someone untying his arms and helping him to his feet, urging him into the soft hotel bed. He drops onto it face down, curling up between the both of them. His entire body is humming with drowsy contentment, the pinprick feeling of blood returning into his hands far away and unimportant.

* * *

 

Brian wakes up maybe half an hour later. Jim and Freddie are still fast asleep, tangled tightly together. Freddie's smiling a little in his sleep, looking very young and unguarded, and Jim's making little snuffling sounds with every breath. Looking at them makes his heart clench. He turns away quickly, pulling his boxers and pants back on. This was never meant to be more than a hot, fun one-time thing, and he's not about to make things awkward for any of them. He'll go back to his room now, and tomorrow this will just be one more crazy thing in their long history of crazy things they've done, something they'll joke about.

He's hoping he can just sneak out of the room, postpone any talking until tomorrow when he'll feel a little less raw, but Freddie lifts his head while Brian is still buttoning up his shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" His voice comes out low and sleep-rough, but it's still enough to wake Jim, who blinks up at him sleepily.

"Brian?"

"Shh, go back to sleep," he says. "Just going back to my room."

"What? Why? Stay with us, darling,” Freddie says, and Brian shifts uncomfortably, fingers fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. He'd really been hoping to avoid this conversation. Freddie's hair is sticking up wildly in the back, and Jim has pillow creases on his face. They look warm and comfortable, unbearably endearing, and his chest is aching with how much he wants to lie back down with them.

He looks to Jim for support - he's pretty sure he'll want some alone time with Freddie after this. His smile is so knowing that Brian almost flinches back from it, suddenly, terrifyingly sure that Jim knows. Fuck, this was such a stupid idea. In love with his best friend and half in love with Jim already, the only sane thing to do would have been to keep repressing the hell out of that shit. And instead he went and slept with them.

"Sorry," he tells Jim, meaning the entire fucked-up situation and his stupid feelings. Freddie frowns up at him, confused, but Jim just shakes his head lightly, and god, yeah, he knows.

He's bracing himself for whatever he'll say, but Jim only shakes his head again, smiling. "Stay with us," Jim says, and then Freddie is reaching out for his arm and tugging him back into bed. Jim leans across Freddie, one arm braced on his shoulder, and kisses Brian, long and hard.

"Stay," he says again. Freddie is still clutching his arm, almost hard enough to bruise, and he nods at Jim’s words.

Brian's heart is beating hard against his chest. This is maybe the stupidest idea any of them have ever had, and the thought of how badly he could end up fucking things up - Freddie and Jim's relationship, their friendship, the band - is terrifying. And yet, he can't even imagine pulling away from them right now. "Yeah, yeah, okay," he says, and Freddie makes a triumphant sound and scrambles over him, putting Brian in the middle between them and kneeing him in the side in the process.

"Fucking - Freddie! Watch it!" but he's laughing, suddenly, brilliantly happy, Freddie curled possessively around his back and Jim stretched out along his front, their hands laced tightly on top of his body.


End file.
